Bionicle X: Toa from Two Worlds
Bionicle X: Toa from Two Worlds (Baionikuru Kurossu: Futatsu no sekai kara no Toa) was a planned two-part Live-Action/CGI movie set after Brotherhood of Flames. It was meant to be an epilogue to both versions of the Bionicle timeline, but it has now been cancelled in favor of an entirely new project. Sypnosis The Toa Nuva and their rebooted counterparts must team up to find and defeat a malevolent great being who wants to merge both universes into one and rule it with an iron fist. Plot Part 1 An advanced robot sneaks into the Pit where Nurxof is being kept, assassinating him and any potential threat it can find. After the Toa Nuva investigate the crime scene, Turaga Dume suggests they consult the good alternate universe version of Teridax for information. Teridax says that the robot is called Marendar, and it is programmed to kill all Toa by the Great Beings before they vanished into legend. He also says there is one Great Being with some sort of grand scheme, hiding in plain sight. Meanwhile, Velika finds Ahkmou, who just escaped from the Pit following Nurxof's death, to do some "shady business" for him, despite Ahkmou wanting to go straight and atone since after the evil Makuta Teridax's death. The Toa Nuva run into Metus, who was given the ability to change into his serpent form by an unidentified traveler. Metus refuses to answer to Tahu, but Kopaka manages to get some information out of him. Metus says the mysterious traveler who gave him his shapeshifting powers wanted him to do something, but also threatened to kill Metus if he told anyone about the traveler or what Metus' orders were. Metus does, however point the Toa in the right direction, to a portal leading to the island Okoto, where they fight the revived Rahkshi, Phantoka Makuta, and Mistika Makuta. They are joined by the rebooted Toa of Okoto, and destroy the Rahkshi and Makuta. Together, the two Toa teams search for the Great Being the good Teridax mentioned earlier, and they find the mystery traveler and Ahkmou at the center of Okoto, casting a spell. When the Toa ask what the two are doing, the mystery man reveals himself as Velika and uses Ahkmou as a hostage, warning the Toa not to follow them. The Toa Nuva and Toa Okoto attempt to catch up to the Matoran, despite being followed and attacked by Elemental Beasts, Skull Spiders, and Marendar, ultimately going into another mysterious portal. Part 2 Arriving on planet Earth, the Toa get separated in two groups of six. Tahu, Gali, and Kopaka join one player team in a live-action role-playing game, while Lewa, Pohatu, and Onua join another team. The two teams eventually meet each other, and after a humorous "mock battle", the twelve Toa reconcile and resume their quest. As the sky starts to gradually dim, the Toa and the LARP players trace the source of the disturbance to a ruined castle grounds. The LARP players are asked to turn back while the Toa enter the ramparts and eventually find Velika and Ahkmou. When the Toa question him, Velika is revealed to be a host for Maori Nui, the Great Being the Toa are looking for, and that Ahkmou is his accomplice who was coerced into helping Velika kill beings of great power such as Karzahnii, and the spell he casted earlier will merge the original and rebooted "Bionicle" universes together, so Maori Nui can rule the "new world" as its god. Maori Nui also wants to have the Toa killed so they can be posthumously defamed for "interfering with the internal development of another civilization", which is the real reason the Toa were led to Earth, and overpowers them. Luckily, the Toa are backed up by Takanuva and the Power Rangers (Super Sentai), who help them destroy Marendar and the rest of Maori Nui's forces, as well as rescue Ahkmou and Velika. An angered Maori Nui berates the heroes, saying that if he dies, all the great beings die with him, but Ekimu arrives and tells the heroes that they must kill Maori Nui to end the tyranny of the false gods. Maori grows giant and tries to crush the Toa and Rangers, but Ekimu and Takanuva manage to buy the Rangers enough time to summon their Megazords and fight back. The Toa want to help the Rangers fight Maori, but they have no Megazord of their own, so they infuse an Exo-Toa armor with enough elemental power to turn it into the Super Exo-Toa and use it to destroy the evil great being, canceling the world-merging spell. After the Rangers take their leave, the rebooted Toa and original Toa Nuva bid each other farewell and return to their own universes to shape their own destinies. Characters Heroes Toa * Tahu- Travis Willingham / Akio Ohtsuka * Gali- Meredith McCoy / Atsuko Tanaka * Lewa- Sonny Strait / Toshio Furukawa * Pohatu- Jim Ward / Hideyuki Hori * Kopaka- Steven Blum / Nobutoshi Kanna * Onua- Gregg Berger / Rikiya Koyama * Neo Tahu- Nolan Balzar / Hiroya Matsumoto * Neo Gali- Jacqui Fox / Rie Tanaka * Neo Lewa- Geoff Hughes / Kazuki Yao * Neo Pohatu- Paolo Bryant / Tetsu Inada * Neo Kopaka- Corney Rempel / Yuichi Nakamura * Neo Onua- William Jordan / Katsuyuki Konishi * Takanuva- Yuri Lowenthal / Mamoru Miyano * Ekimu- William Jordan / Teruaki Ogawa Surprise Guests Villains * [[Maori Nui|'Maori Nui']]- Greg Farshtey / Shozo Iizuka * Marendar- Andrew Laing / Kazuo Hayashi * Neo Rahkshi- Steven Blum ** Turahk ** Guurahk ** Lerahk ** Panrahk ** Kurahk ** Vorahk * Neo Makuta- Steven Blum / Shozo Iizuka ** Antroz ** Vamprah ** Gorast ** Bitil ** Krika ** Chirox Surprise Guests Others * Velika- Nic Sampson / Nozomu Sasaki * Ahkmou- Geoff Hughes / Hideyuki Uemezu * Metus- Daran Norris / Syo Jinnai * Nurxof- Adrian Pasdar / Takashi Ukaji * Turaga Dume- John Paul Shepard / Banjo Ginga * Teridax of the Light- David Fielding / Seiju Umon * (Mega)Zords ** Super Exo-Toa ** GingaiOh / Galaxy Megazord *** GingaLeon / Lion *** GinGalcon / Condor *** GinGarilla / Gorilla *** GinGaverick / Wolf *** GinGat / Wildcat ** Magi King / Titan Megazord *** Magi/ Mystic Phoenix (Firebird) *** Magi/ Mystic Dragon (Lion) **** Mermaid **** Garuda **** Fairy **** Minotaur ** Bull Taurus / Defender Torozord ** Travelion / Solar Streak Megazord Music / Songs * Hero (opening theme) ** Artist: All Insane Kids * Mask of Light ** Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito ** Original Artist: Nathan Furst * Bionicle Heroes ** Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito ** Original Artist: Ian Livingstone * Gingaman BGM ** Artist: Toshihiko Sahashi * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy theme ** Artist: Jeremy Sweet * Power Rangers Mystic Force theme (unused version) ** Artist: Ron Wasserman * Magiranger BGM ** Artist: Kosuke Yamashita * Make a Legend! Legend Magiranger and Magi Legend! ** Artist: Ichiro Mizuki * King of the Galaxy! GingaiOh! ** Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi * Elemental Rainbow (ending theme) ** Artist: Psychic Lover ** Arrangement: Kosuke Yamashita, Toshihiko Sahashi Battles * Toa Nuva and Toa Okoto vs. Neo Makuta and Neo Rahkshi * Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, & LARP team A vs. Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, & LARP team B * Tahu, Ryu Ranger, Ginga Red, Magi Red, Wolzard Fire, Princess Shinken Red, and Neo Tahu vs. Sanbash, Ifrit, and Dagon * Gali, Kopaka, Ginga Blue, Magi Blue, Magi Mother, Neo Gali, and Neo Kopaka vs. Iliess, Gorgon, and Wyvern * Lewa, Ginga Green, Ginga Yellow, Magi Yellow, Magi Pink, and Neo Lewa vs. Budoh, Drake, and Toad * Pohatu, Onua, Ginga Pink, Magi Green, Neo Pohatu, and Neo Onua vs. Battobas, Sleipnir, and Cyclops * Takanuva, Black Knight, Magi Shine, and Gosei Knight vs. Marendar and Maori Nui * GinSeijuu, Magi Majin/Majuu, Takanuva, and Ekimu vs. Great Maori Nui * GingaiOh, Magi King, Bull Taurus, Travelion and Super Exo-Toa vs. Great Maori Nui Trivia * Despite the movie being live-action, most of the characters are portrayed though motion capture and computer animation, until the Toa arrive on earth and meet actual humans, and finally the Power Rangers. * Tahu and Onua's original voice actor, Scott McNeil, makes a cameo appearance cosplaying as a Stormtrooper from Star Wars, ''who comments on Tahu Nuva's appearance, mistaking it for a "nice costume". * Tahu, Lewa, Kopaka, and Nurxof are the only characters to speak in both new movies, while the main six Toa Nuva are the only characters appearing in both. * Miserix, Umarak, Kulta, and Neo Makuta are all confirmed dead, and unable to be revived, by Maori Nui. * Light Teridax being voiced by David Fielding (Zordon in ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) and Seiju Umon (Goushi/ Mammoth Ranger of Zyuranger) is actually a foreshadowing to the Power Rangers'(Super Sentai's) surprise appearance in the movie's climactic final battle. * None of the Rangers appear unmorphed so that the movie can be considered canon to both Super Sentai and Power Rangers. * Keiichi Wada and Teruaki Ogawa previously reprised their Sentai roles in Gokaiger, as well as did motion capture in Resident Evil 4. * Like the last movie, the music is scored by Tsuyoshi Sekito, while also reusing background music from Gingaman and Magiranger, scored by Toshihiko Sahashi and Kosuke Yamashita, in both versions. * Robo Knight retains his japanese name in the english version, making him the only Super Sentai/ Power Rangers character to have the same designation in both versions of this movie. * Ryu Ranger was kept in the english version to make the Dairangers truly relevant within the Power Rangers continuity, after their "cameo" in Super Megaforce. RyuseiOh / Red Dragon Thunderzord also briefly appears, being summoned by Star Force Red, to attack Maori Nui along with the GinSeijuu / Galactabeasts and Magi Majin / Mystic Titans. * The Red Dragon Thunderzord and Torozord are both shown rebuilt/revived, according to Power Rangers continuity, while their Super Sentai counterparts were never destroyed/killed. * The Lost Galaxy Rangers/ Gingamen previously appeared in another crossover movie: Super Hero Taisen Z. The Mystic Force Rangers/ Magirangers' appearance is also why there is no 10 Years After special for their season, with a similar situation having already occurred with the Dino Thunder Rangers/ Abarangers. * Like the last movie, only the villains are killed. The movie also has a higher (on-screen) body count than all the previous movies, both together and individually. Category:Stories